


Like People Find Like People

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Down With the Cis-tem [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Jace Wayland, Trans Male Character, Trans Nonbinary Clary, Transphobia, hi im bitter, nonbinary simon, trans izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: The Institute had a diverse student body- students of all races, ethnicities, sexualities, genders, and backgrounds attended the school, and, for the most part, they existed in harmony.Except.





	

Everyone knows that straight white boys are, in fact, the worse things in the world. This is especially true if you’re a minority.

It was lunch time, on a Monday, which meant that boys’ football and girls’ soccer were practicing. Jace and Izzy both fought tooth and nail to be allowed on their respective sports teams. Jace got a lot of shit for being a ‘girl’ on the boys’ team (even though he’s quarterback), and Izzy had heard enough girls complaining about how unfair her being on the team was to last a life time.

Still, they didn’t let it deter them. Instead, they became the best players on their respective teams.

They were walking with each other to the fields when they heard it.

It was a girl, arguing loudly. Desperation was clouding her chirpy voice. It was clear she needed some form of help.

The siblings looked at each other before running to the girl.

She was short and had fiery red hair. Her fair cheeks were red with anger. Her hands were clenched at her sides. A thin, short kid was standing behind her, clutching her shirt and pleading for her to _‘just let it go’._

A tall, muscular boy was in front of them. His black hair was sticking to his skin with sweat. He towered over the other kids, the cruel smirk on his face matching the cruel words falling from his lips.

“Can’t believe we have a male cheerleader. And he’s wearing a skirt. You gay? You like dick, huh?” He asked, his teeth flashing in the harsh light.

The girl shivered with anger.

“I’m not a guy. And I don’t like girls.” She gritted out, tears of frustration pricking at her eyes.

“You’re not a girl. I mean, you gotta dick, right? Are you gonna cry?” He barked, taking a step closer.

The kid behind her trembled with fear.

The siblings watched in abject horror as the boy pushed the two, sending them to the ground. The kid’s glasses skittered off. He kicked the girl, connecting with her stomach.

Izzy walked right up to him and broke his nose with a quick punch.

He fell to the ground, bleeding from his nose. As Jace went over to the kids on the ground, he scrambled to his feet and stumbled away.

“Hey, you okay?” Jace asked, offering a hand to each of them after handing the kid their glasses.

The girl nodded, holding her stomach as Jace heaved her to her feet. That’s when Jace noticed them- a matrix of bruises on both of their arms, spanning brown and white skin alike.

“You sure? Do we need to take you to the nurse?” Izzy asked, eyeing their arms, her brows furrowing in concern.

“No, we’re good. This is normal.” The kid said, pushing brown hair from glasses-shielded eyes.

“Well, if anyone gives you guys any shit, just tell us and we’ll take care of it. I’m Jace, and this is my sister Izzy.” Jace said with a crooked smile.

“I’m Clary, and this is Simon. Thanks for helping us. We gotta run- cheerleading practice. See ya!” Clary chirped, dragging Simon behind her.

And if you asked them after Izzy got grounded for breaking that boy’s nose and Jace got grounded for letting her, they’d tell you it was worth it, and that they’d do it again.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
